Drużyna RWBY
Drużyna RWBY (czytaj "Ruby") jest drużyną uczniów z Akademii Beacon, składającą się z głównych bohaterek: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna oraz Yang Xiao Long. Początki drużyny nie należały do najlepszych. Członkinie nie mogły się ze sobą dogadać, a czasami wybuchały między nimi spory. Z czasem ich stosunki polepszyły się, tworząc silną i zjednoczoną grupę. Pierwsza walka, w jakiej uczestniczyła drużyna RWBY jest pokazana w odcinku "Players and Pieces", choć odbyła się ona przed oficjalnym jej założeniem. Powstała później, podczas inicjacji w Akademii Beacon. W odcinku "End of the Beginning" w wyniku wydarzeń protagonistki rozdzielają się - Weiss wraca do Atlas, Blake ucieka, Yang zostaje w Patch, a Ruby razem z Jaunem, Norą i Renem wyrusza do Haven. Ataki drużyny * Freezerburn (Weiss + Yang) - Weiss zamraża podłoże, podczas gdy Yang wyskakuje w powietrze i uderza Ember Celica w zamarzniętą ziemię, tworząc mgłę. * Checkmate (Weiss + Blake) - Weiss oraz Blake atakują wroga, odwracając jego uwagę. * Ladybug (Ruby + Blake) - Ruby oraz Blake na przemian atakują wroga z przeciwnych stron. * Bumblebee (Blake + Yang) - Yang chwyta się końca Gambol Shroud'a, którym kręci Blake. Gdy jest wystarczająco rozpędzona, uderza wroga z całej siły. * Ice Flower (Ruby + Weiss) - Weiss używa glifów do "zamrożenia" pocisków Crescent Rose, które po trafieniu w dany obszar lub cel zamrażają go. Ciekawostki * Imię każdej członkini drużyny RWBY zaczyna się na literę, na którą zaczyna się kolor, jaki w nich przeważa. Ich motyw kolorystyczny pojawił się także w piosence "Red Like Roses". ** Ruby - Red (czerwony) ** Weiss - White (biały) ** Blake - Black (czarny) ** Yang - Yellow (żółty) * Każda z członkiń drużyny RWBY nawiązuje do innej baśni, którą mogła być inspirowana: ** Ruby nawiązuje do czerwonego kapturka poprzez noszenie czerwonej kaptura i płaszcza oraz walki z Beowolves, które nawiązują do wilka. ** Weiss nawiązuje do Śnieżki, ponieważ jej imię w języku niemieckim "Biały Śnieg", natomiast podczas "White" Traileru śpiewa do lustra zaczynając od słów "Mirror, tell me something...". ** Blake nawiązuje do Belli, bohaterki z "Pięknej i Bestii" - w jej nazwisku znajduje się słowo "Bella", co w języku włoskim znaczy piękna. Protagonistka ma także zamiłowanie do książek i była partnerką Adama Taurusa, który nawiązuje do Bestii. ** Yang nawiązuje do Złotowłosej z "Opowieści o Trzech Niedźwiadkach" przez swoje długie blond włosy oraz fakt, że walczyła z niedźwiedziami takich jak DJ w klubie Juniora Xiong (którego imię znaczy "Czarny niedźwiedź") oraz Ursaiem. Pomimo nawiązań, Monty Oum stwierdził, że Ruby i reszta drużyny nie były robione na wzór baśniowych postaci. Jednakże, w ostatnim wywiadzie powiedział, że Ruby była projektowana z myślą o Czerwonym Kapturku i tak jak reszta głównych postaci, które także były tworzone z myślą o innych bajkach i opowieściach mitologicznych. * Członkinie drużyny RWBY mogą także nawiązywać do kwiatów: ** Róże są symbolem Ruby, biorąc po uwagę jej nazwisko Rose, co po polsku znaczy róża, oraz płatki róż, które pojawiają się podczas walki. ** Broń Weiss, Myrtenaster ma swoją nazwę od "Myrten Aster" co po niemiecku znaczy rodzinę kwiatów Myrtaceae, które zazwyczaj są białe. ** Nazwisko Blake, Belladonna, jest nazwą wilczej jagody. Ta roślina wydaje się również być jej symbolem. ** Nazwa broni Yang, Ember Celica, prawdopodobnie pochodzi od odmiany ostrej papryki o nazwie "Celica", która może występować w kolorze żółtym. W emblemacie Yang można zauważyć paprykę, jak i serce. * Każdy członek drużyny RWBY został pokazany jako dziecko: ** Ruby i Yang zostały pokazane w retrospekcji w odcinku "The Stray" ** Weiss w 3 rozdziale mangi RWBY. ** Blake podczas wspomnień w odcinku "Burning the Candle" Kategoria:Drużyny